Improbable Events
by Airheaded dude
Summary: : In the events that shake up the two important moments of two different worlds, both shall forever be marked as the road leading to consequences far from the intended outcome and intertwines at the very start.
1. Landfall

Improbable Events

Pilot Chapter

A Marvel x Naruto Crossover.

Summary: In the events that shake up the two important moments of two different worlds, both shall forever be marked as the road leading to consequences far from the intended outcome and intertwines at the very start.

A little background check here, in this timeline, Sasuke never left Juugo and Suigetsu to their fate, he never stabbed Karin through the chest, he did however, met up with Naruto and still gained the EMS and finally fated for their supposed last battle to happen, Naruto on the other hand, has subdued the Kyuubi and can now use it to his own devices.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own Marvel, all credits go to said company and Disney (lol)

* * *

The universe is a very complex and fickle thing. Out of all the mysteries that surrounded its vast grandeur, none could be more appealing than another sentient life that exists outside the dimension that Earth exists in. Many have thought of this as very unlikely, but for others, they know better.

To one Doctor Stephen Strange, it was just one of the everyday dealings he had to work with being the sorcerer supreme of Earth. An entity of high regards, Doctor Strange felt it is most needed to monitor many of the events that were occurring around the world right now. And two things had caught his attention, first, Thor's hammer crashes into Oklahoma and Doom's surprising return from hell, and second, due to the cause of the hammer travelling many dimensions coming from Asgard to this realm, a shockwave had occurred in the different planes of existence before it finally crashed in the said state.

Ragnarok, the climactic clash of the Asgardians against the forces of evil had finally occurred, the war cry of every Norse god echoed to the rifts of every plane of existence until its inevitable end. Dr. Strange found it incredibly sorrowful, as the events of the world slowly but surely turned to a darker path that he saw, he could not help but feel that worse times are yet to come. Yet, what he perhaps didn't foresee in this event, with the eventual fall of Thor's hammer, was a streak of light, flying across the star spangled night before breaking into fifteen different points and separating all around the USA.

Dr. Strange, stood in his humble room in Greenwich Village and peered through the window before closing his eyes, and sure enough, from his vision, he saw that sixteen points of light had separated from one gigantic column.

A question however, remained on the esteemed sorcerer's mind that was left to ponder on such an event.

"What would this mean for mankind?"

Truthfully enough, he wasn't a superstitious person, however, seeing as he was the sorcerer supreme and had been hanging around a bunch of superstitious folks to begin with, he had no choice but to believe that there was a reason for this to happen.

Break line

* * *

Fatigue, it was the only thing he was feeling right now and cold, he felt every drop of rain pelting his body with its cold touch. His clothes were soaked, bloody, and dirty. His cloak was in tatters at the hem. To his back, he saw his comrades, on the ground, either unconscious or writhing in pain, they were all downed by the very same person he called a brother, it was only thanks to him and a huge amount of luck that they survived. To his front, was a boy, no older than him, ebony wild hair, spiking up to his back, kneeling on the ground as he panted hoarsely. His eyes were dripping with blood, trailing to his cheeks as it fell down on the floor. A testament to what he had done. To his back, lay three wounded, unconscious but miraculously alive. Around them, were black fires, its temperatures around it were hot, so hot that the raindrops that fell in its area turned to steam once more. Only the cold pelting of the droplets of water cooled down the both of them that remained conscious and standing.

But not for long.

"Naruto… Why would you go so far just to stop me?" The ebony haired boy asked, Naruto gave him an answer in between gasps for air as he said,

"I told you Sasuke… It's because I'm your friend. No matter how much I want to kill you, I'll still be your friend, no matter how much you try to push me away, I'm still there. It's because I've got no choice but to smack some sense into you, that's what being a friend is about, Sasuke."

Sasuke merely scowled at this and didn't say anything anymore, instead, he leaned forward and stretched his hand to his side, and a loud crackling sound was heard all around him as lightning began to dance around his arm and then to his arm, gathering at a centre point and began screeching like a thousand birds chirping.

Chidori in hand, Sasuke merely stared at the blonde with not more than a frown as his opponent, rival, and friend stood before him, in his hand was his own technique, the Rasengan, swirling around his hands like a miniature storm. Its grinding noise could be heard all around as the winds and wisps of chakra danced all around the small orb.

As both combatants dashed towards each other, intent on either killing or cancelling the other's attack, a loud sonic boom could be heard just outside their battle. The clouds had suddenly parted to the small area where sixteen of them where, and in a flash, a hammer, clad in lightning and thunder, pierced the very middle of the battle between Naruto and Sasuke.

Both of them could see it, they could see the hammer slowly falling in between them but neither could stop, they were so close, a step further from each other as their techniques were about to be shoved at both of them.

The hammer was in the way, they knew they would hit this particular object, but still they pressed on, neither of them would want to lose against each other. And both doubted that a single hammer would be enough to stop their collision course.

In a huge dome of blinding white light, neither the sound of Sasuke's Chidori nor Naruto's Rasengan were heard, as the white light encompassed them all.

* * *

Oklahoma (The sight where Thor's hammer crashed):

It was such a surprising turn of events. They never knew that Victor was capable escaping Hell, one where they never gave him a chance of escaping, ever. He had no way out! So why was it that Dr. Doom was walking in the realm of the living once more?

He had managed to bypass all of them; he had managed to slip past every member of the Fantastic Four and reached towards the hammer that embedded itself on the ground while his doombots were busy taking care and being his shield as he crouched in front of the Norse god's hammer, Mjolnir. Behind Doom, was The Thing, holding his face as he covered his eyes.

"Whatever you are going to say in that sentence, Benjamin Grimm, you are now far, far too late."

Doom then reached for the hammer, managing to get a hold of its head before being engulfed in a pillar of white light, a vague cry of thunder echoed throughout the middle of the desert night, blowing away members of the Fantastic Four from them as the shockwave travelled fiercely sending dunes of sand all around.

When the light died down, every member of the Fantastic Four had finally stood up, amidst the rubble and scorched remains of the doombots, Reed Richards was the one to ask about the situation. They all looked at each other and then to ground zero, where Doom was seen, crouching and trying to pull out the seemingly heavy object.

"No, it's not right, I thought… I felt the touch of the Asgardians as they fell! I felt Thor's power for a moment as Ragnarok tore through even hell itself! I thought it would be enough… I was wrong." Doom mentioned as he paused for a few seconds, mulling over the fact that he had finally escaped the clutches of that dark abyss known as hell.

Doom then stood up, disappointment rained from his person, it welled up so much that his fists were shaking in fury. He was then sullen; he had finally attained his freedom, something that he desired when he was sent to hell.

With his own resolve, he stood, pride wounded, but intact, he turned his back on the hammer and said, "I will not allow myself to remain and suffer from your gloating."

"Keep the cursed hammer, Doom does not need it. Let it be Thor's tombstone."

And with that, the villain left the presence of the Fantastic Four, riding a ship that lead back to Latveria.

As the Fantastic Four tried to make sense of what was going on, they all turned towards the site of the hammer's area only to see another white light, this time, coming from above.

They all looked up, seeing the light that blinded them and then separating to different points all around, with one of the streak of lights crashing near the site of Thor's hammer.

"Another crash? Well, now if I could say any better, I guess Zeus was jealous of Hammer boy's toy on the ground so he sent one lightning bolt." Commented the gigantic figure of a rock man known as Ben Grimm all the while as he tried to recover from the shock that he just experienced earlier, he never knew why this particular lightning somewhat hurt him, but he could guess that it was a Norse god thing.

"Not funny, rock man." Johnny Storm commented.

When they looked over to the still smouldering area of the latest explosion, they saw something that horrified Sue Richards.

"My God, Reed, its teenaged girl!"

And indeed, as Sue described, it was a teenager, a girl to be precise, long straight blonde hair with bangs covering the right side of her face, wearing a purple tank top that exposed her toned midriff, as well as a skirt that reached just above her kneecaps. Barely noticeable, but Sue could see some mesh attire underneath the same with her shoulders and knees. Though what tugged her curiosity, was the small pouch on her back and the metal piece that was tied and held her long her back.

"Not bad for a teenager." Johnny Storm commented, a hand on his chin as Ben replied, "She's jail bait, Johnny, unless you want to eat prison food for a decade or more then go right ahead, I'm not stopping you."

"Where did she come from, anyway? I don't remember seeing her here in the site, as far as I can tell, this is classified information coming from S.H.I.E.L.D." Mr. Fantastic asked. He held out a small object in his hands and scanned the girl.

"Weak levels of cosmic radiation, that means we can rule out that she came from outer space." The scientist said as he then mentioned to his team, "Let's take her to the hospital to get a better understanding once she wakes up."

Everyone looked inclined to agree.

* * *

Westchester County:

Emma Frost could feel the tides rising from the east. She could sense it, she didn't know exactly why, but she knew something was about to go down, something very earth shaking that it would lead to a disaster for everyone to remember for years to come. She couldn't help but feel worry as she went out on that starry lit night, well, to what she can actually see, the lights all around was blocking the luminescent beauty of the stars that shone on the cold night.

She looked up once more, and saw a small light, flashing and then another, and another, and finally settling to four, growing larger and larger until she realized it looked like it was a projectile coming their way. In a flash, Emma Frost ducked as four streaks of white light slammed into the yard of Xavier's Institute for the Gifted.

Many of the school's residents looked out, and saw four people, near the age of many of their peers, on the ground, in the middle of craters, unconscious, bruised, bloody, but thankfully alive. They examined them closer, looked into their weird appearances as they were whisked away from their spots and into a medically bay area.

The first one had a hair that was tied to a pony tail, spiked upwards and wore an earring on his right ear. He wore a black long sleeve, with a red spiral pattern on his shoulder, matching the pure black pants. A green flack jacket, it felt like it functioned like light armour, and a mesh undershirt beneath his black linen clothes.

The other one had long, straight dark blue hair, wearing a light purple parka and dark blue pants. Pale, creamy-white skin and a petite height for her age, she was laying on her side before she picked up.

Turning to another, they saw another girl this time. Her hair was chestnut brown, held up by into two buns, wearing a long sleeved white blouse and red pants; they noticed she was wearing a set of traditional Chinese clothes right down to the red pants. Apart from the others, instead of a pouch, she had a large scroll strapped horizontally on her back.

The final one was a boy, paler than the first girl, wearing nothing but black and a shirt that exposed his lower torso. If many didn't know better, a lot of the students there at the sight would have labelled the boy as… Something completely unpleasant. It's the same as being said as 'your kind' but something less hurtful. Yet despite the attire, Emma Frost should reserve judgment where it is due.

It is however, curious that these four had the same pieces of metal attached to their person, the first boy had his on his shoulder, the first girl had one on her neck while the remaining two had theirs on their foreheads.

Judging from this, it was safe to assume that they are members from some organization, but for what, she didn't know. But the strange insignia forged on those metallic pieces had drawn her curious.

Perhaps a mental probe should be in order.

* * *

Colorado:

Baron Zemo overlooked at the small fortress he had built for himself and his ragtag of super villains that were trying to reform. The Thunderbolts had been capturing rogue meta-humans, stolen high-tech weaponry and the lot for the past several months now and there has been a recent splurge of super villainy lately. He could tell it was a symptom, a sign of things to come. A sign that told him things were crumbling in the superhero community.

He felt this way the moment he heard rumours of some vigilantes hanging up their tights. Not that he could blame them, just this week; he read the newspaper that a bill was being reviewed in congress, the Superhuman Registration Act. He could feel that the government was already frowning at the nuisance that the superhero community was bringing them. And although an accumulated property damage expenses was a weak excuse, there needs to be only one thing that would help it trigger to become a law.

For the time being, Zemo didn't feel like hanging his tights. And even though if he registered or not wasn't in his priority list, it's best to prepare for an inevitable conflict. And with that conflict, he could…

A low chuckle escaped his mouth.

It was then that he saw he heard four separate explosions. Loud, thundering, earth shattering, where the words he could describe it with, it was such a surprising that the leader of the Thunderbolts growled as he got up after bracing himself.

He stormed out of his room and quickly went outside to the courtyard. Thankfully, it was empty, he knew Swordsman wanted to polish his skill once in a while, but for now he didn't really need him to die like that, he was an essential member of the team after all.

He looked down on the four craters and saw four kids, lying prone on the ground unconscious. From their features, they looked foreign enough to be from another continent, but their clothing tells him otherwise. One of the teenagers had a gigantic sword strapped on his back. So it was safe to assume that they were warriors.

Zemo had a smile on his face at this, he could certainly use them, and he could certainly entertain the thought of them being on his side. If perhaps, reluctantly, Zemo was determined to get these people to his side, no matter the cost.

* * *

New York:

FINALLY! That blasted author just had to introduce the MAN near the end! What is this, a total rip off of some cliché comic or something? It was getting repetitive to see people flying and crashing down to areas where the heroes were most likely were. How about a change, man?

Anyway, there I was, killing off a pizza delivery boy for some chump change to get by. Don't ask where I got the job from, but from what I can accurately guess of my employer, it was probably some loser that got bullied in his high school. Hey, it's petty but I can get around with some of this!

Just then, I saw these white streaks of light coming from the sky, I was really mesmerized. Awed at the display of such beauty before my eyes that I just had to follow!

"Ooohhh, shiny!"

I ran as fast as I could, crossing rivers, mountains and a hot lady's clothesline, I got close to the crash site.

Only instead of a space pod from that other publication that had a huge fetish for balls, I saw perhaps three anime people for the first time in my planet!

I was absolutely thrilled at this, I mean, anime people, in my world? Holy shit man!

I looked at the first guy I saw; he looked like a cross between Bruce Lee and that lantern guy from the other publication, except he had those leeches on his eyebrow- wait… IT IS HIS EYEBROWS!

Deciding that the kid should be left alone since he looked like a Martial Arts movie stunt double, I turned my sights to the next anime guy/girl, whatever, they all look androgynous to me. The second one was wearing this really cool leather jacket, and although it would make yours truly an even bigger badass than what he is now, I decided to have some form of my morals remain. Or whatever just made me decide that I should leave this kid alone. That big white dog with him didn't look all too friendly either since it was the first to wake up.

_Growl…_

"Nice doggie, I'm just here to check if the runt is still alive…"

**CHOMP**

That was just my arm that the mutt tore off.

Honestly, if it weren't hostile against me, I would have wanted one! Maybe I can sick this guy on my neighbour once in a while, he always tends to piss me off every time I talk to him.

After claiming my righteous victory with my tug of war over the big dog, I reconnected my arm and my healing factor instantly kicked in. It was attached once again while I ran up a big tree.

Ha ha, stupid mutt, dogs can't climb- WHAT THE FUCK?

Okay, this has got to be the most kick ass dog I have ever laid my eyes on, seriously! He just jumped ten to twenty feet in the air and gave chase to me! I mean, how does that even happen? I really, really, would like to keep this dog as my pet, so I decided to load my gun with tranq darts instead of real bullets. One pull of my trigger finger later, that white monstrosity of a puppy yawned and fell asleep on the ground, obviously knocked out.

Now that he's out of the way, I make it back to ground zero and looked at my final mystery person. And I have to say I'm… Not that impressed. Okay, she had pink hair, seriously, pink!

Of course I knew other people had pink hair. Particularly Diamond Back, but that's first person narrative background info for another time.

From what I could tell, she's wearing this red blouse over some cloth material underneath. Not that her pads weren't plainly obvious, although it does provide some sort of armour. Trying to be sexy while trying to fight… Hmm… How come that reminds me of every female that I know and met? Still being the ever inquisitive me, I noticed that she was packing a pouch just above her shapely rear. I decided to check if this girl had a first aid kit or something and what I saw totally got me impressed!

I saw knives, kunai to be exact, ones used for close range combat by ninjas, also, it was used for digging. Not that it would be much help, another was a nice set of shuriken, so it just confirms that bubblegum hair here is actually a ninja and so are her companions. A pleasant surprise really, I never expected any of these brats to be like ninjas, hmm… Does that mean I'm getting my own elite squad? Holy shit that would be all sorts of awesome!

A few minutes later as I was checking out their gear and looked at each of them, this pink haired chick suddenly stirs while I go through her material, of course, I sort of copped a feel before I did any of that though.

**CRACK!**

That was just my spine. She just punched me so hard I flew away like Iron Man had just pumped so much energy and blasted me all the way from Texas.

"_Asoko wa Sawaruna, kono__ kuso hentai-da!"_

Where's the line break when you desperately need it?

* * *

In some other part of New York:

Three more lights streaked at the night sky as spectators watched in awe, before crashing in Central Park in different areas altogether. A response unit was already underway; it could be some new super villain or worse, another alien invasion. Although seeing super villains were now the norm in this city, so were the heroes that revolve around it, particularly, the Mighty Avengers.

Peter Parker who was wearing Stark's latest suit given to him, also known as Spider-man, was the first to respond and saw one of the smoking craters just by the eastern part of the said park. He saw a teenaged boy, long chestnut brown hair, spiky, and reached down to his lower back, he was husky and wore a red tunic all that armour which Spider-man thought was very Samurai-esque. Shoulder pads and a chest plate? This kid looked like he was trained to endure high amounts of pain and dish out the same amount.

What got his attention however was the strange symbol embedded on a piece of metal on the boy's forehead. It was a swirl pattern with an angle at the bottom. The insignia made no sense whatsoever, so he thought that this was a symbol of his club or something. Ah, he didn't really need to give this much thought. He called over his boss and asked him on what to do.

"Tony, we got a situation here, I suspect that this guy's a Meta and so are two others here. I don't know about you, but with the whole registration thing being thought of in congress, I say we take these guys to the tower until this whole thing blows off."

"_Roger that, I'll be heading there with some additional help. Load me the coordinates to where you are and where you suspect the other two are in this area."_

Peter looked around and with his new scanner; he surveyed the area around Central Park quickly making the coordinates that Tony needed.

Things were becoming harder and harder as the bill was edged closer and closer into passing it in congress. It still hasn't reached the level of hysterics of the mainstream media yet, but the rumours of the bill was scaring caped crusaders all around the country. Though most of them were small time crime fighters, picking off pick pockets and street crime, it was enough for him to tell that the tension that was happening because of what happened during three meaningful events that were stirring many of the civilians minds to be wary.

In a way, the hysterics of J.J. Jameson was actually paying off in his newspaper.

The resident wall crawler could only let out a small but bitter chuckle.

No way in hell would he let that bill pass! His anonymity was the ultimate barrier from those psychopaths that tried to kill MJ and Aunt May. He knew better, and he would not let this bill come to fruition.

* * *

Unknown Area:

"Status report." An anonymous shadow spoke, looking around the area of the crash site, one of the guards spoke, "There were no casualties as far as this goes. Many civilians thought of this as nothing more than a shooting star, we've already locked down the area, sir. We are waiting for deployment as soon as the extraction is complete."

"Kimura." The person commanded, and a lady wearing a black one piece jumpsuit, black wavy hair that reached to her lower back and an assortment of weapons strapped on her back.

"What is it, sir?" The person identified as Kimura asked. The person merely turned his back from the scene.

"As soon as you extract that boy from the site, I want your team to begin experiments on him, I've seen his regeneration, Kimura, and although it can't hold a candle against someone like X23, I'm sure he would be a suitable replacement."

With that, he left. Letting the members of the facility go on to the boy who was unconscious of a rather large crater. As soon as Kimura got to the center of the smouldering place to facilitate the extraction, the features of the person became clearer and clearer. The boy was blonde; his hair was spiky like sunflowers. He wore an orange tracksuit underneath a rather long coat that had an intricate design at the sleeve and at the hem if some of the tatters didn't have to ruin it. A rather large scroll strapped to his back as he lay to the ground prone.

"They just keep getting younger and younger these days." Kimura mentioned as she watched her men whisk the blonde boy away, back towards the facility back to where the tests, the agonies and the torture to commence once more.

In Greenwich Village:

Stephen Strange could only stare outwards towards where most of his friends and acquaintances are right now. A frown escaped his features as he said, "An improbable event such as this would mean a much altered outcome of the most probable future. I must seek to this soon and find out who or what has the world brought itself into now."

Prologue end…

* * *

_Asoko wa Sawaruna, kono kuso hentai-da – _Don't touch me there, you damn pervert!


	2. Awakening

Improbable Events

Chapter Two: Awakening

* * *

It was strange when Tony had said that they place these three at Stark Tower's Medical bay and not the hospital. Not that his tower wasn't equipped with the best medical equipment and an equally competent staff, in fact, due to the leaps and bounds of Tony's research and medical teams, the tower would be at the top in terms of medical breakthroughs. Those nanites that Tony uses for bone fractures sure were handy.

"I just don't get why we have to put them under observation like this, Tony, just from their looks you could say they're teenagers." Sue Storm-Richards had commented, apparently, Tony got a hold of the Fantastic Four's situation since he had access to S.H.I.E.L.D's top secret files. But with the exposure of the Fantastic Four over at Oklahoma just a few hours ago, it wouldn't be much of a secret any longer.

"The last thing we need right now is an emergence of new super humans or worse, an invasion. The government does not want another House of M or another secret war in our hands." Tony mentioned as he continued looking around his computer with the analysis he made on the four unconscious teens.

While Tony made several biometric scans, Reed did his own as well. He was astonished to find able bodied teenagers. Although their bodies don't show it, they looked physically fit enough to do strenuous tasks such as heavy lifting, though not as much as Spider-man, more likely perfect enough for the Navy Seals. But perhaps his biggest astonishment came from two people. One that had a pair of pure white eyes, it was almost indiscernible unless he had to use a pretty strong pen light along with the pupil. Another was from the one that wore a pair of sunglasses. The boy was the epitome of mutualism. For he saw insects peering out of the small holes coming from one random side of the boy to the other, they came out not in swarms, but individually. Many would find this utterly disgusting and downright horrific, but to Reed, this was just such a wondrous specimen! At first, Mr. Fantastic thought that the bugs were seriously doing the boy harm. But after witnessing that the bugs are responsible for nearly half of the boy's immune system, he found it rather curious and fascinating as to what extent do these creatures have that they could benefit from such a near detrimental situation.

"Faint traces of excessive physical strain that's only present in highly trained special ops infantry… Well, that certainly rules them out as non-combative civilians." Tony mentioned as Peter stepped forward and asked Tony a question, "Just what are you planning, Tony?"

"Precautionary measures, after what happened with Lucia von Bardas, I'm not willing to take any more chances, Peter. Fury can play chess with the rest of the world or the universe for all I care. I just don't want them terrorizing this country." Tony mentioned as the Human Torch commented, "So you're saying you're willing to imprison them out of fear?"

"Johnny, fear is a motivator that has been effective since time immemorial. Remember what happened during the Cold War? A lot of Americans feared the chance of nuclear warfare and the Cuban Missile Crisis. Did you know what they did? They got off their butts and began learning on how to survive a nuclear holocaust. I know I may sound completely out of line here, but you have to remember the last time we almost fell." Tony reasoned out, to this, many of them scowled. Ironman was clearly pointing out the Kree-Skrull war. Something that the superhero community almost lost to, they were caught off guard during the events and were almost dissolved permanently.

"I may not agree with some of your decisions as of late, Tony, and although I've got to hand it to you that you're thinking the best for the people, but this, along with Hulk's eventual launch from here, is a bit heartless." Sue commented, Reed then looked at Tony who remained silent. Being two of the members of the former group, Illuminati, he knew that they were the ones to decide the Hulk's fate. Namor found it completely absurd as to why they had to send the Hulk away. And although Namor was reasonable in defending the Hulk, Reed mentioned that the King of Atlantis, for all his nobility and chivalry, did not know the position that the surface dwellers like him were in.

"Sue, we tried everything we could possibly do to find a cure for Bruce. You know that. In the end, even Stephen couldn't come up with a solution. It was for the best, Sue, for all of us, for Bruce." Tony mentioned, as the billionaire superhero saw some changes from one of the extra-terrestrials' vitals. It was the one with the white eyes.

"_Bokuwa…__ Doko-ka? (Where… Am I?)" _The boy said, holding his head with his pale right hand as he scanned everything in the room, to his side, he saw Chouji, also in the state of unconsciousness, along with Hinata's teammate, Shino and Ino being there as well. He tried to recall some of the events that occurred before he was knocked out by Sasuke. He remembered he was so close in taking down the orange haired bruiser along with Lee and Kiba when Neji was suddenly met with Sasuke's Tsukuyomi technique that paralyzed him.

"Oh, what surprising turn of events for us, it seems they speak one of Earth's languages here. Armour, adjust translator input and output to Japanese."

"**Adjusting…**"

"_Domo arigato (Thank you).__"_ Stark mentioned

"Seriously, isn't there anything your armor can't do, Tony?" Peter mentioned as he scratched the back of his head.

Ironman looked at him for a second and shrugged before going inside.

* * *

City Outskirts:

'_Okay, bad first impression, but it was worth it.'_ Hmm… I guess it was a bad move on my part. The person I happen to spur awake turns out to be a medic. And a damn good one too, she managed to stir her comrades awake a few minutes after I was sent flying.

"_Lee, kimi wa koraeru desu ka? __(Lee, can you stand?)" _She said when she held the Bruce Lee clone by the shoulder that was holding his forehead. Hmm… Better try to keep my distance and go for observation for now. Need to monitor them and subdue them to make them my subordinates! The language barrier would be a problem though, but nothing short of a time skip won't help! Sure I can understand them; having trained in Japan for a while, but it would be easier for everybody, those translating websites don't help!

"_Akamaru wa doko__ (Where is Akamaru?)?"_ The one with the leather jacket mentioned, he looked around, worry strewn on his face as he looked around the small foliage of trees. His nose twitched within a fracture of a second as he looked around, his sharp, feral eyes were already looking sharper than it did earlier.

'_Damn I feel like I'm a badass predator or something.'_

"_Doshita? Teki ka? (What's the matter? Is it an enemy?)"_ Crap, it's a Wolverine wannabe! Damn it, Logan, must your power exist even outside your own series? As if that wasn't enough, bubblegum head was ready to administer some punishment from her person as well!

"_Aitsu no nyoi ga senzen wakaranai. Demo sa, ore ga shiteiru da, ano nyoi wa shigai no onaji da. (I can't understand that guy's smell. But I do know that the smell is the same as that of a corpse)"_

Hey now, that was a bit insulting!

The fanged kid then turned towards my general direction and scowled, he clasped his hands together and his fingernails grew. Woah, talk about a fabulous superpower! This guy reminds me of Sabertooth, though not as imposing and bulky.

Not that this kid wasn't fast, because damn he moves like a freaking cheetah. He managed to get close to my location within a fraction of three of seconds. I managed to dodge by rolling out of the way and pointed my gun straight at the boy's head.

"_Ano Sukebe da! Naze da__ aitsu wa mata kuru ka? __(It's the pervert! Why did this guy have to come back?)"_ The girl asked me, looking like she was ready to castrate me.

Please don't do it, I still have many uses for it left.

The kid with the leather jacket then looked out to the corner of his eye and saw the giant dog knocked unconscious.

He growled at me.

"Hey, it's just a mere tranq dart; the mutt there would be fine for an hour or two." I mentioned, well, the fact that I said it in English was a bummer, they couldn't understand me.

To this, he attacked me at a blind rage. Well, considering I just shot his pet, it was to be expected. There's something funny in that statement, he just can't figure it out what yet.

I dodged his attack fairly easy and threw one of those knives at me. Of course, I mostly evaded them with ease. And perfect to her timing, the medic appeared just above me with that punch of hers.

Well, shit.

**SMASH!**

Ow, well, she did manage to hit me fairly square in the jaw, it broke and the ground beneath me shattered as it felt like one of Cable's own punches with his metallic arm. Seriously, they hurt like a bitch on steroids.

Well, I manage to recover from that when she jumped back and thought that I was down and out. Big mistake!

I recovered from the crater that the pink haired chick slammed me into, my jaw was already healing. They all stared in wonder just how awesome I was when I finally got out of that hole on the ground.

It was then that I saw out of the corner of my eye that the young Bruce Lee clone had jumped, about to give a kick to my temple. I ducked at that one and sent a tranq dart at the guy with one of my guns. He managed to get out of that one with barely a scrape.

When I managed to get away from the guy and put some distance between us, I looked at them, their eyes were clearly intent on taking me down, they didn't have any idea of what was going on, confusion, lingered in their eyes as did rage. I see that there was no way out of this inevitable battle, I grabbed my swords, and drew them from their sheath, their blade glistening into the night, the moon's light reflecting and giving them each an ephemeral glow. With that, I took a deep breath and shouted to my enemies (and future subordinates, don't forget!), with my anguished declaration of the battle, I gave my most hardened war cry in the face of adversity knowing full well that it would pain me more to see their anguished faces.

"DEFEAT MEANS FRIENDSHIP! RAAAGGGGHHHH!"

* * *

Xavier Institute:

Everything was hazy, all white, blinding and painful to the eyes. He gave a stir, and moaned as he looked around.

Curtains, green and surrounded his bed, to his side, was a dangling transparent tube that connected to his arm with countless tape. The pineapple headed chuunin simply groaned once more. Great, he was in the hospital.

All that he could remember before being knocked out was that they managed to corner Sasuke and his group thanks to his plan. The problem came after it. He had managed to capture Suigetsu with his Kagenui while laying countless fuuda all around the group. All was going well when that orange haired giant from Sasuke's group went psychotic and began trashing around. He hadn't had a chance to keep away as Chouji was sent skidding to the other side while Ino was caught off guard. His last memory before blacking out was crashing on the other side of the field.

"I see that you are awake."

A foreign language… Strangely enough the clarity it gave his ears meant he understood the voice. Judging from the tone, it could be assumed that it was a woman.

"How long was I out?" Asked the pineapple headed chuunin. Surprising him all of a sudden that he was speaking their tongue.

"A few hours, if it weren't for my associate, you would have been knocked out for a few more days."

Shikamaru got up, and felt a sting coming from his side. Great, he had a broken rib.

It was then that the person came into view, a very tall woman, at least older than them, blonde, and very… Robust, as Shikamaru worded his sentence carefully. Well, he couldn't exactly help it with what the woman was wearing. More to the point, Shikamaru shook his head from anymore unpleasant thoughts as he asked the woman.

"Where exactly am I? How come I'm able to speak and understand this language? What happened when I was out?" Shikamaru kept asking all these questions as the woman then answered him.

"You are in the Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning. You were placed here by sheer luck after the events of last night as are four of your friends."

Shikamaru frowned at this, he had never heard of any school like this. Prior to what he knew, he had been around the great continent and for once, he had never heard of something like this. Where exactly are they?

"The reason why you can speak and understand English correctly was due to my ability as a telepath." She answered his second question.

Shikamaru's frown further deepened at this. Did she have the same abilities as Ino to actually use a mind probe at point blank range?

"Third, after probing some of your memories that occurred, I can't give you the answer that you are currently searching for. As it is, your friends were taken down before any visible compliance to any element that would result in you people going down on our school's front lawn and making potholes the size of an artillery shell explosion."

Shikamaru was then suddenly alert at this as he began to mould his chakra to his shadow, intent on getting more answers from this troublesome woman. Everything was bright around him; he could use this to his advantage.

"Rest assured, Mr. Nara, that I am not here to show you harm."

How did she?

"I am a telepath, remember? I can read minds when I want to. I don't have to read minds that involve my hand touching your head. I read your mind to determine if you were a threat to my students. As it is, that metallic piece tied to a cloth indicates that you are a member of a paramilitary organization along with your friends that have the same insignia forged into it. I simply cannot compromise the safety of my charges over a set of strangers. I'm sure you can understand to where I'm coming from, don't you, Mr. Nara?" The woman questioned. Shikamaru simply nodded at this.

"If you considered us an initial threat then why is your security lacking? As it is, I could have broken out of this room anytime I wished." Shikamaru said calmly while the woman smirked.

"That's because, Cerebra reacted to the emergence of a few mutants. Most of them are in this country. One of you…" The woman clad in white turned her head over to her left and saw Hinata soundly sleeping on her side of the bed. Shikamaru stood baffled at this.

"Caused a reaction to Cerebra when you landed here, however, two or more are left unaccounted for. One of which, was at New York and the other two was in Oklahoma before vanishing from Cerebra's tracks. A feat that is almost impossible to accomplish." She said as she went over to Hinata who was sleeping soundly in her bed.

Shikamaru calmed down much easier this time, so the reason that they were even here was because of Hinata. He didn't know why of course, but he wasn't going to let it get past the point that these people weren't like Kumo, going after Kekkei Genkai users for their own ends. He had to assume the worst possible scenario out of this. He can't trust people that easily unlike Naruto.

"By the way, Mr. Nara, all of your thoughts ever since this conversation, I can read them, you know." To this, the woman smiled rather coyly. To which Shikamaru turned away from the woman's gaze with a blush as she gave an amused chuckle. Damn, this is going to be one troublesome position he'll be in.

"I am curious though, from what I read through several memories that happened after you were knocked out, all of the events that transpired to the present situation, one person seems to be the center of the events occurring in your own situation. Can you tell me about this Naruto person that all of you seem so fond of, especially Ms. Hyuuga over here, Mr. Nara?" She asked as she placed a hand on the girl's head and ruffling it so fondly.

Shikamaru cursed his luck. There was no way out of it.

* * *

Thunderbolts Mountain, Colorado:

Zemo had made a beeline from in the halls of the Thunderbolts' headquarters. He was eager to find any result that would pertain to his newly acquired 'allies'.

Once he was at the holding room, or the place where he 'collects' his list of targets for the team to capture, he turned his gaze towards his newest 'friends.' There, they stood unconscious, held up by a suspension device that looked like an anti gravity capsule, encompassing his prisoners snugly. Though he had to make some adjustments to the one with the orange hair, the boy was big for his age, and he meant bulky.

As he looked at each and every one of his new recruits, Baron Helmut Zemo could hear the sound of a voice moaning. He turned his sights back towards the quartet and found that the boy with the black hair was waking up.

Without as much a groan, the boy looked around, ebony eyes scanning his surrounding. With a startle, he began to try and move his arms but found them futile. He growled as he looked down, nothing was binding him, yet, his arms were stiff! What the hell is going on?

"Very eager to get out, I see." Zemo spoke in an amused tone. The Uchiha looked at Zemo rather contemptibly as he said, "_Omae… Korede wa yata no ka (You… Did you do this?)?"_

Helmut understood what the boy mentioned; he had a basic understanding of the Japanese language.

"I simply found it to be a cautious set up in order to better understand the question, 'what are you?'" Helmut said as he stared at Sasuke right into his face.

Big mistake.

Sasuke made a small grin that went by unnoticed.

"_Mangekyou Sharingan!" _

Apparently, not enough, but just as Sasuke tried to use his destructive eyes, he found no pain in it, no sudden change in his vision of clairvoyance, and no bleeding in his left eye. He looked surprised as he looked over at the purple masked man and scowled.

The leader of the Thunderbolts found it completely annoying that he had to try and understand some foreign language that he found completely intricate and totally different from what he was used to. So instead, he used a moonstone in his possession and telepathically adjusted the Uchiha's mind, messing with his speech patterns and reprogramming the English language in his head.

"What did you do to me?" Sasuke finally asked as Helmut gave that sly grin underneath his mask.

"I did a lot of things. I tended to your injuries, I saved the people with you, I gave you a roof and a chance to have a connection to this place, to this country, I gave you the power of communication, where you can create a link to this place, an idea that people seem to not understand. But most of all, I gave you a second chance." Zemo mentioned as Sasuke's scowl further deepened.

"I never asked for your charity work." The Uchiha replied.

Helmut had a raised eyebrow at this. Suddenly, it hit him; this child was so much like a certain person back then, prideful, arrogant, and obnoxious. Something that Zemo could find terribly ironic in his mind, it reminded him of a certain someone who thought he was better than anyone. He still does. But he wouldn't let that be his motivation now. For once he wanted to prove this more to one person than to everybody else.

But it wasn't what was at hand right now. He was more concerned at this cheeky little brat.

"Then I should have kicked you out of my yard the moment you crashed into my property now, right?" Zemo asked the Uchiha rhetorically who simply growled at the man.

"What do you want from me?" The Uchiha asked.

"An alliance would be preferable but seeing as you are in this pitiful state, I doubt you can survive the world that is outside." Helmut mentioned showing his superiority side once more as he looked at Sasuke in the eye.

"Right now, this holding facility nullifies all powers inside that capsule. That means _anything_; mutant properties, technology based powers, magic, alien or foreign powers. Any energy that is of the unusual kind can get in but it won't come out, except probably the Phoenix Force, but that is a story for another time."

Sasuke considered his options here, much as he wanted to finish what he had sworn to do, right now would be far too inconvenient of him. Perhaps he'll pull a betrayal after his 'agreement.'

Helmut gave that wicked grin once more underneath the purple mask.

"I can tell by that look that you have something planned in your head. Perhaps a double-cross, is that it?"

Sasuke's face remained in a scowl, unwavering underneath the mind games that this person was saying.

"I'd love nothing more right now than to skewer your head with my Kusanagi."

"Threats, young child, are nothing more than simple barks, what can you do right now? Or what can you do after? Perhaps if you know your position very well, you would do so to become part of my team, Mr. Uchiha."

Helmut then chuckled as he held Sasuke's head with a tight grip on his scalp before telling him, "Right now, I can mess with your head, with but a simple touch I can scramble your thoughts, drive you insane, or leave you as a vegetable for the rest of your life."

"I've had worse." Sasuke merely refuted meeting Helmut by the eye.

"I got to relive my nightmares for three days, saw everything I've ever wanted to accomplish gone in a matter of seconds, betrayed by the very foundation that I have sworn back then to protect. So in a way, driving me insane will be nothing, NOTHING when I'm done with you."

Helmut could somehow feel the threat coming in from the Uchiha as his eyes stared in contempt.

'_Bare your fangs to me still? You are quite the person, Mr. Uchiha.'_

"I can see that I can't get through to you with threats. But I suppose that will change when you see what I have in store." Helmut then turned his back from the boy who merely gave a scowl at the masked man once he left.

* * *

Avengers Tower:

"_How did you end up here?" _Iron man inquired, unmoving from his position as the white eyed boy remained silent mentioning to the man clad in metal.

"_I don't know… The last thought that occurred to me was Sasuke using his Susanoo."_ Neji recalled. He remembered all three of Sasuke's teammates were down for the count; he was the one that subdued the big man from the Uchiha's team. Although he was about to deliver the killing blow, Sasuke's Susanoo had sent him one of those arrows from his technique. He escaped death with mostly by the skin of his teeth, without the Byakugan or the Kaiten he would have surely…

"_Try to recall. As it is, you landed on our backyard, and depending on your answer, we'd have to detain you."_

To this, Neji's grimace turned into a scowl, _"Is that a threat, Mr. Stark?"_

Iron man had introduced himself earlier, much to the surprise of Neji as the man explained he wore that suit in order to maintain peace in the city.

"_No, but since we've faced global invasions before, I don't think I can take my chances with just being hospitable. You have to understand."_ Tony reasoned it out. Neji shook his head.

"_I can't. The battle could have been prolonged for all I know about it. My friend and his opponent would have had a seriously long and deadly battle in their hands."_

Tony resisted the urge to sigh. It would be hard for them to actually obtain any information according to the boy's statement.

"_Then at least tell what happened before you fell here."_

Neji shook his head once again, _"I can't. Under any circumstance, I should not divulge any information to outsiders of our village. It is our written law. Our affairs do not concern yours as per the mission that was of our own volition, we carry many secrets that other villages would kill for."_

This time, Tony did sigh in aggravation and shook his head, this is going to be a while.

"_Then can you at least tell me a basic gist of the things that you can say that are not considered classified then?"_

Neji considered this for a moment and then finally nodded.

"_Under the orders of our leader, the Fifth Fire Shadow, we were to deploy to the northern part of the Elemental Countries, positioning between the Lightning Country and Earth Country to be sent to the frontlines of the inevitable Fourth Great Ninja War."_

To this, Tony stopped thinking for a second, shell shocked to hear that a teenager, who looked like he was just in his late teens, was shipped off for war. It was a miracle to think these people, _mere children_, had managed to survive for as long as they had.

"_I was in command in one of the teams of the twenty platoons. Our task was to hunt down and if possible, detain the remaining members of an infamous organization that has been running in the background for the past decade."_

Outside the infirmary:

"What? What? What are they saying?" Spider-man asked as he found a nice convenient chair that was The Thing's shoulders.

"Son of a… Spider-man, get off my back will ya?" Ben shooed the arachnid themed hero of his shoulder as he, Johnny and Peter listened intently on the conversation inside.

"I don't get it, why would you three listen to something you don't even understand? And you're eavesdropping as well…" Sue reprimanded the trio who held out their hand and gestured for Sue to keep quiet.

The lady of the Fantastic Four merely shook her head at this and turned to her husband, who was busy analyzing some of their blood samples.

"This is quite a find, Susan!" The doctor looked at the papers that he had obtained earlier and then continued, "Their body structure and DNA sequences are just like any other human's, it's amazing. It's so identical yet, their bodies contain something much more than just any other organ so far."

To this, Reed turned to another page as he read his findings.

"They have an extra anatomic system that contains energy, both psionic and physiologic. It's amazing! And these energies can meld together and form a newer type of energy, to think something like this can come from an organic source… This is absolutely amazing!" Reed explained in wonder.

Spider-man, Thing and Human Torch looked at each other as Johnny asked, "How many times did he say amazing?"

"Twice, Match stick. I haven't seen Reed this excited in a while." Ben commented, as he looked perplexed at the professor.

It was then that Ironman had exited the infirmary; a look of urgency escaped his face as his face plate was up.

"Hey Tony, what's the matter? We got a bunch of killers in our hands?" Of course, Peter asked that rather rhetorically, the people inside didn't look like they were killers; they were children for goodness sakes!

"Worse, we've got highly trained military personnel and an even bigger issue." Tony replied, as he went over to Reed who was presenting the data to him.

"You told me that they appeared right after Thor's hammer crashed in Oklahoma, right?" Tony needed Reed to confirm as to what had happened.

"Why yes, Tony, but I don't see…"

"That kid with the white eyes told me that they were on the hunt for a renegade for the past three months. They were already engaging said boy and his team in combat."

"Did he give any names?" Reed asked, Tony shook his head at this, "No, I didn't even get a name. He says it's confidential and is a matter of their village and not ours."

"Village? As in a small community made up of a small group of people from the mountains?" Johnny tried to confirm this, as Tony shook his head.

"I doubt it would be just a village, they seem to have an elite force in fighting their wars, but that's beside the point. The energy signature from Thor's hammer, do you have a trace of it? We need it to locate this renegade and put him into custody." Tony asked, to which Reed nodded.

"Well, yes of course I have an energy reading coming from Thor's hammer after the fall. But the problem is five traces of it disappeared in five different places. But as soon as the others made landfall, they all disappeared from the radar as well." Reed mentioned. Iron man gave a huge sigh before sitting down on a chair.

"If what the kid said about this renegade is true, then that means we need to find him before he commits his first casualty here."

* * *

Xavier institute:

"We were on the brink of causing a near world ending war, everything was at stake in it, and everything was about to be laid down to stop one man. I was a member of the strategic group responsible for military manoeuvres, tactics and war planning."

Emma looked impressed at this as Shikamaru continued, "During the brink of the said war, we decided along with the other war councils from the other villages that we needed to track down members of an organization that's been behind to some of the most important events occurring around the world, starting rebellions, triggering wars, causing terrorist attacks on unsuspecting villages… The list just goes on. We knew if we needed to stop the war, we needed to stop them. For the past few months, we've been fighting off members of the said organization and costing us greatly. We've had the most kills in taking care of them, but sometimes, we suffer a heavy cost."

To this, Shikamaru instantly recalled Asuma and Jiraiya. How both he and Naruto suffered because of their deaths.

"Right at the brink of war, our village was invaded by a single person who was part of that organization, and that single person destroyed my village. Why, you ask? He wanted one person in it, the very same person that held a monster in check. He wanted Naruto for the purpose of turning the beast into an instrument of warfare, the ultimate weapon, to be sold to a village for the right price. Keep in mind that Naruto was considered a super weapon back in our continent, a weapon to keep the delicate balance of the villages all around them." Shikamaru mentioned. The strategist of their generation looked outward; a view of a window with lush green leaves invaded his vision of the hospital.

"It's scary to think that the very essential person of our place has become part of this one, isn't it?" Shikamaru asked the woman, to this Emma gave a slight nod.

"There were, however, two incidents that a powerful village couldn't just ignore anymore… And that was when the brother of their leader and another member of his military force were thought to be captured by the same group. They couldn't ignore the organization any longer, and the Fourth War was declared during the summit of our leaders."

"On a single organization?" Emma asked, looking quite incredulous on the fact that many nations declared war on a secretive group that was most likely made up of not even a hundred members.

"On an organization that had seven of the nine beasts in their hands… The people that held them back were killed during the extraction of the beasts. Naruto, being the final person to hold the last beast in check, was automatically a target to the organization. So they sent him under protection along with the brother of the other leader who was found near the borders of another country."

"I have to assume that it didn't go well?" Emma inquired, Shikamaru scoffed at it.

"Damn right, it didn't. A member of the organization happened to bypass all the tight security around it. The island was immediately compromised after the discovery, it turned into a warzone." Shikamaru said this as he gritted his teeth, "With that, Naruto and company were forced back into their respective villages. There wasn't anything that could be done about it, we were fighting a war, but Naruto couldn't participate, until he came to us and proposed a secret mission with all twelve of us as part of the team. He wanted us to track down a former comrade that became part of the organization and settle things once and for all. You can see for yourself the aftermath of this as to where we ended up. I'm surprised though, given that we were left vulnerable, Sasuke could have finished us all off or is it that he couldn't?"

Shikamaru pondered at this as the one called Emma Frost nodded. It was then that another person entered into the room. Or at least, that's what Shikamaru is led to believe; there stood a blue creature, taller than any human he had seen. Or at least he would be if he didn't slouch and squat. The beast had a blue coloured fur on its skin, sticking out of its lab coat and looking over a clipboard it had in its hands.

"Well, I couldn't possibly find any faults in our young strategist's body right now; his health is really remarkable for a human. Not as well as our friend, Steve Rogers, but enough for a soldier's minimum physical fitness. If I didn't know better, I'd say you are quite the sloth, young man. Hank McCoy, a professor from the Xavier Institute for higher learning, I trust that you have met our headmistress, Emma Frost?" Beast extended a hand, Shikamaru didn't know what to do with it, but reached for it anyway, the man-beast shook it well. It must be a custom to them

Shikamaru shrugged, "I'll take that as a compliment then, I was never one to take my training seriously. I still find it troublesome though but I guess I can't afford that now since I'm a commanding officer. I'm Nara Shikamaru, by the way, if you wanted my name."

Hank McCoy chuckled at this as he flipped some papers from his clipboard.

"It is quite astonishing that one so young would be found in a very influential group in your home, were you quite the student when you were younger, perhaps?"

Shikamaru simply looked up and shook his head.

"Nah, I was second to the last in my class, I slept through every lecture there was, I skipped class occasionally just to go cloud watching and even slept during my tests."

Hank stood agape at this as did the surprise shook Emma out of her wit. This guy was a total slob.

"I… I see, it seems you have a better grasp of thinking outside the box as opposed to education it is… Rather unique that someone like you graduated at school at an early age. I'm curious as to the measurement of your intellect, Mr. Nara; care to play some board games with me?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at this and said to the new person, "Well, I do play a lot of board games other than cloud watching, ever played Shogi?"

"Ah yes, Japanese chess, very interesting choice you have there, Mr. Nara, let us see if your mind can do wonders as you say."

Hook, line and sinker.

* * *

Outskirts of New York:

That guy in the red and black jumpsuit was terrifyingly unpredictable as hell. That's what Kiba thought. This guy's movements are so erratic that it was hard just even anticipating what came next. A low sweep of the man's sword and a hop later, Kiba decided to put some distance between them and come up with a different tactic.

Most of his moves were highly reliant with his partner. Double teaming was his forte; it was supposed to be that way for the Inuzuka's. They fight in packs. But with Akamaru down for the moment, he wouldn't be able to do anything substantial against the guy. At the most, he could only chip a scratch here or there, and this guy wouldn't even flinch! How the hell is he still up and about from his attacks?

Lee then appeared to the strange man's side giving off a powerful kick to his side, the strange man in black and red was directly hit. The man staggered a little before Lee was grabbed by the offending leg and was thrown out of the way. Kiba and Sakura noticed the grimace that the Taijutsu specialist had when he kicked the man. Fighting that Juugo person took a lot out of Lee, he served as the one to face Juugo head on while Neji determined the right time to strike. It was the only viable plan that came to the elder Hyuuga, he didn't want to risk them, but with most of their capturing people knocked down like that, Neji had no other choice but to rely on him in wearing the man out until he delivered a finishing blow.

"_Ha, ho-ho! Parry! Dodge! Duck! Swipe annnnnnd counter!" _Deadpool shouted as he hit Kiba's stomach who was directly above him with the butt of his sword. The Merc with a Mouth then stood erect, flipping Kiba over and said, _"And down goes the first of many of soon to be Deadpool's junior mercenaries! No wait that sucked, how about… Deadpool's disciples? No, Deadpool and Friends? I'd get a copyright lawsuit if that were the case. Deadpool's minions? Hmm… Has a nice ring to it… Perfect!"_

"Shut the hell up, damn it, I can't even understand a word that you're spouting!" Kiba was growing annoyed at this as he charged at the man yet again, only to fail this time as Deadpool managed to duck once more but this time, delivering an elbow to Kiba's stomach.

"_Oh, poor little dog boy, you don't realize that you're charging at me way too high. Aiming for my head is good and all, but if I can react well enough, I can just evade them and counter."_

Kiba couldn't quite understand what the man before him was talking about, but he didn't care anymore, all that mattered was that he wanted this nuisance out of his hair.

"You're starting to piss me off." Kiba stated as he crouched on all fours and charged once more.

"Tsuuga (Piercing Fang)!" Kiba shouted as he then spun like a drill heading straight first to Deadpool.

"_Hey, no fair! How come you get a cool attack that you can shout? I want something like that!" _Deadpool pouted before he was shredded in an incredible force due to Kiba's technique. He was dragged from his spot as dust clouds permeated at their wake before Deadpool was sent flying and landing on the cold hard ground. Kiba immediately stopped his attack and looked behind his trail.

Deadpool rose from the debris, part of his suit was torn on his arm and chest, they could see clearly the abrasions, the scratches, the punctures and cuts, closing up and patching to a close as if he had never even taken any damage.

"_Damn, was that last scene inspired by Ninja Storm or something? I swear it was over the top." _Deadpool muttered this to himself as he got up and dusted himself before shouting to Kiba, _"You aren't the only one with game reference here, bub! Prepare for my Marvel versus Capcom Three moveset!"_

Deadpool then used the teleporter he had in his belt, warping in a red light before appearing just in front of Kiba and giving a vicious uppercut.

"_Shoryuken!" _

Rising Dragon Fist? Well, that was certainly a name for the attack; the man just swung a heavy uppercut to Kiba that hit him square in the chin just as he jumped, increasing the force behind the attack, it sent Kiba flying upwards as Deadpool flailed his arms wildly.

"_Now for my air combo!"_

"That's enough out of all of you, especially you, Deadpool."

The Merc with the mouth stopped his impending onslaught on the poor boy as a small orb of magical power expanded and swirled around the small clearing. Then out came a man wearing a blue tunic and a white lighter blue sash, draped in a long red cape that had an impossibly high collar by the side of his clavicles.

"Aw, come on! What is it with omniscient entities and their means to interrupt a really awesome counterattack?" Deadpool whined at this as Kiba was about to crash on the ground face first.

"Kiba!" Sakura shouted as she was about to run, only to be stopped when she saw Lee was already on it.

The ground did not meet with Kiba however as he his descent was quickly stopped by a weird energy that surrounded him.

"_Ittai… Nani kore (Just… What is this)?" _Sakura looked at the scene before her as the man that had the cape placed Kiba uprightly before letting the magic dissipate.

"Ah, of course, I can't have you all talking like this here, it would be rather difficult for you to adapt to this place without the proper communication tool."

With a simple wave of his hand, Stephen's magic took effect as Sakura felt something close to an electrical shock.

"Just what did you do?" She asked, as she stopped and held her mouth with both her hands.

"A little modification for you and your friends, I'm sure. Though to answer the question as to why you're here, it is another story altogether. Even I have no idea why you were sent here. Perhaps this is indeed a coincidence that was an accident at most, perhaps it isn't. Either the case, your presence here bodes many meanings for the days to come." Strange mentioned, Sakura then asked the man, a feeling of uncertainty escaped her as Lee and Kiba staggered back towards her, while Deadpool scratched the back of his head for this.

"So extraterrestrial anime people were sent here either accidentally or not? Why does this somehow demote me to being a supporting character for the upcoming chapters?" Deadpool asked, Lee and Kiba gave him a confused look while Kiba was the one to verbalize just what he thought.

"What?" He flatly asked, Dr. Strange simply shook his head, "For the sake of your sanity, I suggest you delve not deeper into Deadpool's mind. It would be good for you."

"Say, Doc, got any missions for me as of late? I'm getting chump change for the odd jobs that I do from Craiglist and I haven't had a decent client for some time!" Deadpool proposed to Dr. Strange who looked thoughtful for a minute if only to get the mercenary out of his hair.

"Well, I would suggest a simpler job for now, how about being an escort to these wonderful people as well as a guide?" Stephen mentioned as Deadpool looked giddy.

"Ooh, placing me in the thick of the action, I like! How much?"

Stephen held out a hand and manifested a rather large gem, fitting quite in the palm of his hand and handing it over to Deadpool, who looked at it with a finger cupping his chin and a raised eyebrow.

"Would be enough for a few months, haven't had a decent chimichanga for a long while… I'll do it!"

With that, Stephen vanished by the way he came and left the care of the three teenagers into his hands.

"Now that the Doc left you into my care, we must get you acquainted to the city post haste! Onward to the city, my minions, along with that background music from Marvel versus Capcom Two!"

It was then that the sound of jazz music inexplicably went on air as the Deadpool went first, his mood uplifting from the recent turn of events.

_I wanna' take you for a ride._

The three ninjas groaned at this.

* * *

Unknown Location:

Pain, he didn't know where he was, his vision was hazy, it was doubling by the second, he could feel himself being lethargic, weak, and powerless. He could feel the cold breeze brushing up against back, indicating he wasn't wearing anything at the top.

He felt his hands being extended and bound by something, by the feel of his arms swinging, he knew there wasn't a wall on his back. He could feel his lower thigh and knees touching a stone like floor, rough, cold, and unforgiving. As clarity slowly came to be in his eyes, he looked around; he saw everything in perfect clarity, machines, wires, tubes, glasses, **bars. **

He inwardly cursed at his predicament he was captured. But by who, he didn't know and he wouldn't care, he had to get out of here as soon as possible! He pulled his hands, feeling the pressure of the chains against his wrist. He grimaced as he pulled with all his might, pain coursing once more to his body as he could feel his wrist slowly bleeding out from the attempt.

"_Don't bother those chains and cuffs are made from pure Adamantium alloy. You have no way of escaping this, kid."_

He turned around, sensing the voice of the person that came to his right. To him, it was incomprehensible gibberish.

"Nani o hanashi da? Senzen wakarane dattebayo (What are you saying? I can't understand it at all)!" He shouted, to which the woman frowned at, this boy was Japanese? From his looks alone, he didn't look like one, perhaps a result of the landfall?

Kimura simply shrugged at this. She didn't care either way all she needed was for this boy to know where he is and what they will do to him.

"Omoshiroi, nihonjin-desu ka (Interesting, are you Japanese?)?"

"Nani ga Nihonjin ka? Naze da orewa kokoni shibari ka? (What's Japanese? Why am I bound here?)" The blonde asked rather frustrated at this. To which Kimura shook her head. That fall must have done something more than just knock him out.

**(A/N: From here on, any text related to a different language would be in italics, be it English or otherwise, just so to make it easier for all of us)**

"_You were placed here after we found you on that crater. Welcome to The Facility were we host the super soldier program, Weapon X." _Kimura said with a wry smile, Naruto didn't look amused at this, not one bit.

"_What's Weapon X?" _Naruto questioned, from the sound of that woman's chuckling, it wasn't meant to be good news.

"_Oh, Weapon X is that, we create super soldiers, we create living weapons. From volunteers to prisoners, as long as it gets our attention, we get them. We turn them to powerful killing machines, perfect assassins and indestructible murderers, all for the sake of the country. And you, kid, are the newest addition to the roster."_

Naruto's scowl deepened further and further as it turned to pure rage at what the woman said, they were making something like Root, the black ops section of the ANBU back home. It was even more sickening hearing something like this was being created under their noses back home, he hated that ideology, humans weren't tools, they were beings with emotions, people with a sense of sympathy, removing that part out of humans didn't make them humans anymore. They were like that asshole, Danzo, no sense of attachment to the world.

Naruto simply muttered to Kimura in utter contempt, _"You people sicken me."_

"_I've heard that statement before and honestly, I can hardly give a fuck about it. As long as we get results and the projects are a success, then we won't give a damn about it. We aren't saints, we're killers. You'll understand our objectives soon enough." _Kimura stated this like it wasn't such a big deal. Of course, Naruto knew how it felt being a tool for someone else, he knew how Gaara felt being considered a fearsome weapon, and he knew that to go to such degrees would remove any humanity left in one person, sickening indeed.

"_I won't. I won't ever understand your idea of being a soldier, I won't even try to. I don't have to think deeper into it to say that you people are lower than scum. So I'll say this to you, bitch, you and your high and mighty asswipes can all go fuck yourselves. Because once I get out of here, I'll make sure that this place will be in rubble once I'm done."_

Kimura looked at Naruto with a scowl of her own as Naruto's turned into a cheeky grin, the trainer simply said to him, _"That's a bold statement to claim, you cheeky little shit, but you know what I think?"_

To this, Kimura held out a little device in her hands, a look of amusement etched on her face as she pressed a button.

Pain surged through Naruto like a whiplash, as tendrils of electricity danced around him, shocking him as he screamed in pain while his muscles hardened and convulsed. It lasted merely five seconds, but to Naruto, it felt like he was being fried for at least three minutes.

"_Fancy little thing this is… If you haven't noticed it yet, we have a collar placed on you should you ever disobey us, if ever you try to use whatever ability it is you have without us knowing. All those threats about destroying this place, all those statements to go fuck ourselves, all of them are nothing. I only see a lot of hot air, you little shit."_

Naruto simply raised his head upwards, forcing his neck muscles to move to stare at Kimura with a forced grin as he said beneath the pain, _"Who the hell do you think I am? I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I always go through with my words! Count on it, bitch, I won't take back what I said earlier. Because I'll make sure those promises become a reality."_

Kimura stopped at this as she stared at those fierce and determined eyes that stared at her back; she noticed that his pupil turned from round to a vertical slit down the middle of his sapphire blue orbs.

"_Interesting, your expression tells me that you think can actually do it. I'd like to see your face when you soon realize that you can't."_

With that the woman left the small cell, and with a loud snap of the metal, darkness claimed the whole area.

The blonde could only mutter as he held his head down. Fear and worry etch across his face as he gritted his teeth, he hoped they were all alive, he hoped that he can find them; he hoped that they were all safe. Most of all, more than anything, he wanted to go back home.

'_Everyone, I hope you are all okay.'

* * *

_

To be continued…

Well here's chapter two and as a reminder, Naruto won't be making any appearance anytime soon after this, I've got big things planned in Shikamaru's, Sakura's, Sasuke's and Neji's side of the fence before meeting with Naruto. All culminating before Civil War and possibly right after it, Sasuke under the Thunderbolts certainly is an interesting aspect if you think about it; a group of heroes who are trying to redeem themselves and another group seeking the destruction of a civilization, lots of conflict there if I do say so myself.


End file.
